Elodie Gray
Elodie Alise Gray is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. Elodie was believed to be the daughter of Pippy and Gabriel Gray, but was really a clone of Braedon Gray. He was really male, and had used the ability of Gender Shifting to become female. He also possessed the abilities of Formshifting and Petrification. Appearance Elodie had the same striking blue eyes as the rest of the quadruplets, and he also shared the naturally very dark hair. Although he did not like it, Elodie would never have changed or dyed his hair colour. As a child, it was moderately straight, but as he aged, it would have waved and curled a bit more, like his brothers' hair. He would also have had quite a tanned complexion, which is a familial trait. He was quite small and fragile, but he would have grown to be exactly 5ft 10 and would have had quite a curvaceously figure. As an adult, he would be quite fashion conscious and would have spent the majority of his time either in a slightly revealing dress or a skirt with a strappy t-shirt. He would have kept up with the latest trends, which would have affected heis taste rapidly. Having the ability of Formshifting allowed him to change her form to anything he wished. It is believed that he would have remained female for most of his life. Abilities Elodie's first ability was Formshifting, which is the ability to take on any other form, whether another appearance, an animal or plant, or even an object. This ability could have been used to turn into any form he could think of, and to return to his original form. However, his level of thought and consciousness would always be limited to the natural levels of that form - i.e. very limited for an animal and none at all for an object. The only exception in this would be keeping the capacity to alter form again, and realising when would be a good time to do so. His second ability was Petrification. This is the ability to turn people and objects into stone. Elodie could turn any object or person into stone with a single touch, and when he was better practised, only eye contact would be required. His emotions would rule his control of this ability when he was younger. He would also be able to turn things back from stone, but only if they remain undamaged - should a statue be chipped, he would be able to return it, without the missing chips, but if the statue has been smashed, he would not be able to do anything. His final ability was Gender Shifting, which is the ability to change from one gender to the other. He only displayed this ability once, before birth, where he shifted from a boy into a girl. Family & Relationships *Mother - Pippy Gray *Father - Gabriel Gray *Grandfathers - Daniel Linderman, Samson Gray *Grandmother - Angela Petrelli *Uncles - Peter Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Neo Petrelli, Benjamin Linderman *Aunts - Lowri Petrelli, Tracy Calwin, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli *Brothers - Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Carter Gray, James Gray, Braedon Gray *Half-brothers - Austin Houston, Shelton Bishop, Layton Bishop *Sisters - Hannah Gray, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Zoe Gray *Brothers in law - Claude Bennet, Josh Deveaux *Nephew - Jake Deveaux *Cousins - Nathan Petrelli Snr, Dani Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli Jnr, Amber Petrelli, Hayley Petrelli, Darrien Petrelli, Tessa Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli, Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Simon Petrelli, Monty Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Kayleigh Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Jamie Petrelli *Second cousins - Vallerie Brun, Alec Petrelli, Ella Meers Personality Elodie was an energetic girl, but had a low attention span, and found it difficult to concentrate on things for long. She was normally quite happy, although her sense of humour would have been very sarcastic and sardonic when she was an adult. She wore her emotions on her sleeves, and was a poor liar. Etymology The definition of the name Elodie is unknown, but it is believed to mean "Certain of Wealth" in both French and German. She was born into a wealthy family, so this could be what her name means. Alise is also a French and German name, which means "Noble kind; of noble birth; noble sort". Her surname means "son of grace" as well as the colour. Brief History Elodie was believed to be the last born and only daughter of Pippy and Gabriel Gray's quadruplet children and she was only a few hours old when she disappeared. Carter went missing next, disappearing in the middle of the night when he was a few weeks old and James disappeared a few days after him. It was later revealed that all three were just clones of Braedon Gray. He had deleted her clone after becoming bored. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters